Forbidden Love
by underdressedandovereducated
Summary: Andrea is literally thrown into a world not quite that different from the one she has come to know. With her slowly unraveling past haunting her, will she be able to to keep her secrets unknown, her nightmares private, and her passionate love withdrawn?
1. How It Stared

I do not own any of the characters except Andrea of course. The story begins when the hobbits are accompanied by Strider bound to Rivendell.

* * *

"No, NOOOOOOO, you can't do this." She yelled. Two men were attempting to carry her over to what looked to be a wishing well, but the woman kicked and screamed making their job harder than expected. Once they had finally reached the well, they set her down on the rigid stone edge, causing her bottoms to rip ever so slightly.

"Any last words madam Andrea?"

She knew she couldn't escape. A slight crowd began to gather, so she decided to go down with pride.

She spat in their faces, leaving them wide- eyed and speechless.

"You wench! You deserve to die." The tall dark haired man articulated as he wiped the spit out of his eye. He then pushed the young lady into the well. Gasps from the crowd were heard; as they listened to her desperate screams slowly fade away.

* * *

"We will camp here tonight." Strider announced. The hobbits nodded swiftly with fear. There was an unspoken power in his voice that the small gay hobbits were not at all use to.

As the mysterious man began to hand out swords to the hobbits, he spoke again," I am going to have a look around. Make sure the area is safe."

Frodo the smallest and most fragile looking of the four hobbits shuddered in fear when Strider handed him the sword. The man saw this and instantly found compassion, these folks were not use to such necessary action.

"Just in case." He remarked, winking at Frodo and in a matter of seconds disappeared from sight. It was not reassuring. Tired from the long journey he had encountered Frodo drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Andrea awoke as she felt a slight breeze dance across her face, blowing her long black hair off her forehead. She tilted her head to the side and at last opened her eyes to find tall dead brown grass stretching towards the darkened sky. She sat and placed her slender hand on her head dragging it back across her hair.

She broke the silence of the setting sun with laughter. She was alive!

Aragorn heard what seemed to be the sound of a laughing child off in the distance. He immediately drew his sword and went to investigate. His dark brown eyes beheld a girl sitting in the grass. Suddenly she stood up and he hid himself behind a tree stump. Aragorn could here her approaching steps and let out an irritated sigh. She wasn't very smart, especially with all the noise she was making in this dangerous part of land. The chance finally arose and he jumped out in front of the fair maiden with his sword point directly at her chest.

Andrea jumped back in fear. Just when she thought she had gotten out of one predicament, she found herself in another.

"A little dangerous for a fine young lady like you to be wandering this part of the lands." The mysterious man stated.

"I would not know, I have never been here before." Andrea managed to choke out. She was somewhat intrigued by the man's rough appearance. And maybe he could help her get home.

"Ayy but you have, have you not? I cannot think you foolish enough to wander an unknown landscape. Where are you headed?"

"I am not headed anywhere." Andrea answered in complete honestly. She really did not have the slightest clue where she was going.

"But you must be headed somewhere? How could you get here, if you weren't?"

"I don't know how I got here."

"You don't know how you got here?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Yes those were the words that just escaped my lips." She replied.

"But surely they must be false for if you truly were lost, you would still know how you got where you are now." He stated after analyzing the situation.

"Look buddy, I don't know where the hell I am or how I got here, one minute I was falling down a the local well, and the next thing you know I end up in this shithole." Andrea spoke with anger and annoyance, although the man was interesting to her, she did not like to be made to look like a fool.

The ranger stood in utter shock, never had he heard a lady with such a vulgar tongue. It was apparent to him that she was not from around these parts, because anyone even with little intelligence would know not to speak to a stranger in such hostility.

"It would be wise of you fair maiden to watch your tongue in such dangerous times and places. There are many evils in this part of the land perhaps you should allow me to accompany you to your destination."

"How can you accompany me if I do not know where I am going?" She asked with a more relaxing tone, realizing his purpose was to help her not to mock her.

" Where do you come from my lady?"

"Please don't call me lady. I am Andrea Ricci of Two Sicilies."

"I have never heard of Two Sicilies." The strider was now confused but could waste no more time. He decided to give the lady a defense and then continue on his journey. For all he knew she could be a spy.

"Here take this." He said drawing out the extra sword he carried with him. "I must be leaving…" A loud scream in the distance cut the man off and he took off running leaving Andrea with a sword and absolutely no clue to her whereabouts.

_I have nothing else better to do. And he seems like a trustworthy man._ This was as much convincing as she needed and indeed sprinted off after the mysterious man, sword in hand.

Strider came back to find the hobbits under attack by Black Riders of the night. He immediately began fighting them off one by one. After the first three had run off, he advanced towards the one attacking Frodo, but was knocked back into the wall by another Black Rider. The creature began closing in on him leaving the ranger defenseless. Just when he thought this would be the end for himself and the helpless hobbits, he saw the tip of a sword blade; appear in the stomach of the Rider that was hovering over him. Strider jumped up, grabbed his sword and advanced once again at the Rider over Frodo. He drove his sword into the side of the rider, who backed away wincing in pain. Strider knelt down next to the poor hobbit only to find him severely wounded.

"Will he be alright?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

"I do not know." The ranger answered truthful.

"Oh no. Oh no." One of the hobbits cried. Andrea turned around to see three men who where about half her size looking at their friend with tears filled in their eyes.

"We must hurry." Strider finally spoke throwing Frodo gently over his back and motioning his hand for the others to follow. The three hobbits, Andrea and the ranger began to run through the woods. Two sunrises had past and the company was still traveling. At the night of the third sunset Strider stopped.

"We will camp here tonight." Relief swept over the faces of the weak and tried hobbits. Andrea, although she would never admit it, was overjoyed. She was exhausted herself.

"My lady would you keep guard of the camp?" Asked Strider setting down Frodo next to the larger one of the three hobbits.

"Yes." Andrea promised. Once the man who she had saved was out of sight, she slumped down on a rock placing her head in her hands.

She sat like this for several minutes. She knew the hobbits were watching her. Their eyes were burning holes in her skin. Finally, her head arose to greet their eager eyes.

The larger hobbit, the one next to Frodo spoke first. "The name's Samwise Gamgee, and that's Pippin and Merry." He said motioning his hand towards to the two small men next to him. "Thank you for helping with our friend Frodo, if he could speak I am sure he would express his gratitude. " He finished with pain in his eyes.

"It was my pleasure. I am sure your friend will be just fine." Andrea answered with a sweet tone that reassured them.

"What do you call yourself, are you a mortal?" Pippin asked scooting closer to Andrea.

"I am Andrea of Two Sicilies and yes I am mortal." She said with a smile on her face." And what do you call yourselves?"

"We are hobbits of the shire." Merry chimed in. "Where is Two Sicilies?"

"It's in Sicily."

"What is a Sicily?" Pippin asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well I, I don't exactly know." Andrea laughed and the three hobbits joined in with her.

Strider returned to see the hobbits laughing and a bright smile radiating from the lady. He smiled, it was good to see them laughing again.

Andrea was the first to notice Strider, she smiled at him and he nodded in return.

"It's time to rest young ones, we have another day's journey until we reach Rivendell." The hobbits obeyed Strider's command. They all snuggled up next to each other and fell asleep instantly. Andrea watched them and smiled. The sight of them warmed her heart. She hadn't beheld such a beautiful sight in her life. They were so innocent, and happy. She almost envied them. Andrea then focused her attentions on the man she met in the hills. He was attempting to tie a clean rag around a wound on his arm.

"Let me help you with that." Andrea said. She crawled over to the man that she knew nothing about and tied the wrap firmly around his arm. She raised her head and met his eyes, she gazed into them for a moment before she turned away blushing.

"I never thanked you for saving my life. I am forever in your debt." He whispered.

"Oh it was nothing really. And I never caught your name." She answered him in a louder tone, but soft enough so the hobbits would not wake.

"Aragorn son of Arathorn." He said smiling. "But the hobbits know me as Strider."

Andrea nodded acknowledging the fact he would like to keep it that way for the time being.

"You seem good with a blade. Were you trained in combat?" He asked.

"I was the only sister of five brothers, so I picked up on a lot of things growing up." She said smiling.

"From what I saw you were rather amazing," He replied with a smile.

"Not as amazing as you." She said with a slight blush.

"Well maybe I could teach sometime, unless you must leave. I do not want to keep you from your original journey." He said with some concern in his eyes.

"I have no where to go, so I'll take you up on that."

Aragon simply smiled at her. Andrea settled herself against the rock and yawned. She realized how tried she was. Today had been a long day. She had no idea where she was and how she got there but she was glad she had her life.

Andrea awoke to the hobbits singing. She sat up and was greeted by the cheery smiles of Pippin and Merry.

"Good morning Andrea. " They sang in harmony.

"Morning Hobbits." She laughed amused.

"Gather your things we must move." Aragorn announced. The hobbits sighed and picked up the few belongs they still had. Andrea flashed a reassuring smile towards them. They really had no idea how bitter the world was.

The whole day they spent traveling. Climbing over roots, and dodging the endless amount of trees, the six of them walked on.

"We have arrived." Aragorn said.

"Suilaid." A voice said. Andrea looked up and thought her eyes had deceived her.

She whispered into Sam's ear "Is that an…"

"Elf" Sam finished for her staring in amazement.

A tall pale figure stood before them. He had long dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Come." He said. Aragorn looked at the hobbits and Andrea reassuring them that it would be okay.


	2. Fair Maiden

Andrea followed a few paces behind Aragorn and hobbits taking in the scenery. She had never seen anything nearly as beautiful in Sicily. The trees bright and alive, the fountains were sparkling with joy. Andrea was so captivated by the place she almost didn't notice the numerous pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Glad to see you again. And these must be…"One of the elves began talking to Aragorn.

"Friends of Frodo. Hobbits of the Shire!" Merry and Pippin answered cheerfully.

"Will he be alright?" Sam asked. Andrea smiled. Frodo was lucky to have such a compassionate friend.

"I assure small one, he is in the best care possible. And who might the young lady be?" The elf asked.

"Andrea of Two Sicilies." She answered with a bit of boldness in her voice as she focused her attention on the elf standing in front of her. He had an aroma of strength and maturity surrounding him. He looked so young but so old at the same time.

"Two Sicilies? Alas the hour is late and you must be tried from your journey, but tell me in the morning of this place you come from I am intrigued."

"Yes, gladly." Andrea responded.

"Naeite, Geritle, please lead our guests to their rooms." And with that the wise elf disappeared into he night.

"Who was that?" Andrea whispered into Aragon's ear as one of the two elves lead them to their rooms. The other elf had taken the hobbits to the rooms next to Frodo.

"That was Lord Elrond of Rivendell." He whispered back.

Andrea mouthed and O back at him.

"My lady." The elf spoke gesturing his hand towards an open door. Andrea walked through it to find a room fit for a king.

"Thank you Geritle." The elf nodded in reply.

"Sleep well my lady." Aragorn said peeking his head through the door.

"Please Andrea." She corrected him.

"Andrea."

And with that he left shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Andrea awoke to a young elf maiden opening the doors to the terrace. The sunlight poured in cause her to close her eyes once again. She sat up in bed startling the stranger.

"Oh goodness my lady you gave me a fright. I am deeply sorry I have awoken you. Please is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"I should have been getting up soon anyway. " Andrea sighed.

"Breakfast will be in an hour in the Great Hall, and the washroom is just over there." The elf spoke pointing to a closed door. Andrea nodded and watched the beautiful young woman elf leave, with her long blonde hair trailing behind her.

Andrea walked to the washroom and ran her fingers under the warm water as it filled the bathtub. She stripped her clothes and settled herself comfortably. When she finished she walked into the room to find a dress neatly folded on the bed for her. Andrea let out a quiet groan as she slipped the dress on.

_I hate dresses._

Andrea walked out on the terrace only to find a beautiful garden waiting to be explored. Tall green tress surrounded her as she stepped foot on the humble path. She began walking graceful swinging her arms around the tree trunks until her eyes beheld something move in the distance.

Andrea cocked her head to the left to see a male elf walking on a path directly next to her; they were only separated by the abundance of trees in the middle of the two paths.

Intrigued by his presence she began to follow him on the opposite path glancing at him through the trees. He walked with pride but had a sense of humility surrounding him. She studied him, catching glances of him through the branches. He was fairly tall and had long luscious blond hair that fell well past his shoulders.

_ He was beautiful. _

Andrea's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a snap come from under her foot. Her heart stopped in her chest.

_Fuck._

She looked down at the broken stick that lie on the ground and then back up at the elf that was now staring directly at her.

The impact of his eyes on hers shocked Andrea, and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She imminently turned away blushing and continued walking. To her surprise however, the elf followed alongside her, glancing at her through the trees. He smiled at her, and she returned it. They continued this silent flirting for a while, until the elf took off running the woods. Shocked, Andrea stood with her mouth open. Her boldness over took her and she began to run dodging the endless amount of trees and jumping over the scattered tree roots. Suddenly, she collided with someone, knocking herself straight to the ground.

"Andrea, are you alright?" Aragorn asked looking down at her with concern, offering a hand.

She took it gladly as she rubbed the back of her head that was sore from her fall.

"Yes thank you." Andrea answered.

"Now that we have established that. What the hell where you doing?" He asked with a toothy grin.

"Well I was just you know, uh, toning those leg muscles. Gotta stay in shape." She said tripping over her own words.

Aragorn laughed at her offering his arm. Andrea took it happily.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look absolutely…."

"Atrocious in this dress. Oh god I know, you must find me something more suitable to wear. Like pants, and a shirt I can hardly breath with this corset squeezing the life out of me!"

"Well I was going to say beautiful but I am sure we can work something out. You sound very uncomfortable." Aragorn laughed.

"Yes I feel very uncomfortable." Andrea answered with a smile.

"Ah greetings my friends." Lord Elrond entered. "Would you like to accompany me to breakfast?"

"It would be our pleasure my lord." Aragorn answered swiftly.

"So Andrea of Two Sicilies, tell me of your homeland."

"Well, it is the country of Italy…"

"Italy, I have never heard of such a place. How exactly did you arrive here?" Elrond asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well actually I was thrown into a well by two men and I was suppose to fall to my death but I ended up in the middle of nowhere, where I met this dashing young man beside me and followed him here to this beautiful kingdom of yours." Andrea said out of breath from talking so quickly.

Elrond's amused facial expression suddenly turned into one of great seriousness.

Aragorn's also changed to one of concern.

"Elrond…" He began.

"Please excuse me, I will meet with you two later there is something of great importance I must attend too."

"Well, that was odd." Andrea finally spoke as a confused Aragorn paced the hallway.

"Yes….very."

"Perhaps we should go to breakfast."She suggested.

Aragorn nodded and the two walked a little further to the great hall, where they were greeted by the cheerful hobbits bouncing around the table, singing songs, and laughing hysterically. Elrond had summoned Aragorn from the breakfast table, leaving Andrea to babysit the merry hobbits, which she would have enjoyed if her mind weren't so distracted by recent events.

* * *

"Aragorn, do you remember the legend of the fair warrior maiden who would come from the heavens and save us from the evils of Mordor?"

"Yes, I do but it was a story, she never came."

"I think Andrea…"

"No, that is impossible." Aragorn stated with denile.

"In fact the signs are more clear to me with every moment." Elrond spoke picking up a book, he began to read from it.

"The betrayal of her kind, by the hands of two men, a maiden falls from sky, thought to be dead. Fair white skin, hair the color of night, she has come to save the future king from his own fright. From the land of the two, she will come, and sarcrifice her life for the ones she has come to love."

Elrond stopped and glanced up at his friend. Aragorn looked back with a troubled expression on his face.

"She is the one who will help you Aragorn. It is her destiny."

"Her destiny. I know how the story ends Elrond." He answered standing up to walk over to the window. He gazed out into the daylight. Aragorn did not want to be the reason for Andrea's…..

"Aragorn, Elrond, I am pleased to see." Gandalf said bursting through the door, interrupting the young man thoughts.

"Gandalf the Grey! My old friend!" Elrond said taking the wizard in a friendly embrace. "We have many things to catch up on."


	3. The Fellowship

A few more days passed before Frodo awoke. The hobbits were overjoyed, and Aragorn, and the elves, relieved. Andrea was happy. Personally, she did not know Frodo, but was glad to see smiling faces on all her new friends. Sam introduced her to Frodo and she found him to be a charming fellow. He seemed so detached from society.

"Ah young ones and my lady, you are wanted to discuss matters of the ring." Elrond spoke. The hobbits quickly jumped up and followed.

Andrea hesitated. Although Elrond and Aragorn explained everything to her the previous night, she was not sure on what exactly was going to happen. She knew the ring was powerful and it must be destroyed. And that was what everyone was frantic about. That was the burden Frodo was caring.

Elrond looked back at Andrea and flashed her a reassuring smile.

She really had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Andrea jogged a few feet until she caught up with the hobbits and the elf lord. They walked out onto an open terrace to be greeted by many new faces. The hobbits took their place and Andrea walked over to stand beside Aragorn.

Elrond addressed the council. "Strangers from distant lands …. friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom... "

Elrond's voice sent chills down Andrea's spine. His voice sung through the terrace with power. "Bring forth the ring Frodo."

The small hobbit hesitantly walked towards Elrond placing the ring on a cold stone table. He looked back a few times then returning to seat.

Before Andrea could think twice the men surrounding her burst into argument. She sighed trying to tune out their groans. Her thoughts drifted to her brother, she missed him desperately. What she would do just to see him one more time.

She snapped back into reality when she saw Aragorn jump from his seat and finally speak. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Asked the same man that started the whole argument. Andrea's eyes lurched on to him. His brown hair with a slight touch of red fell down to his shoulders. He stood with pride and his head was as high as the clouds.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance. " Someone chimed in defense of Aragorn. Andrea's eyes immediately drifted from the man to behold a new sight.

Her mouth slowly drifted open. It was the elf from the garden. Reality slowly faded away. Although the men continued to argue, Andrea stared at the beautiful creature in front of her. His long blond hair sparkled in the sunlight; his bright blue eyes glistened as she gazed at the elf with lustful eyes.

However her attentions returned to the matter at hand when she felt Elrond's hand rest on her shoulder.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom…only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this. "

A terrifying silence overcame the moment. All the men stared down at their feet. The silence seemed to last forever. Until the proud man spoke.

"Ha, didn't see that one coming. "Andrea murmured under her breath. She looked over at Aragorn who smirked. Apparently he had heard her.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." He shouted.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." The beautiful elf spoke. Andrea found herself once again infatuated by the sound of his voice, the manner of his word, the softness in his complexion.

Oh how wonderful...

"Andrea, my lady…Andrea?" Elrond called.

"What? Oh pardon me, I seemed to blank out for a minute."

"I was merely going to ask your opinion. The fellowship of the ring, dedicating their lives to accompany Frodo on his journey to destroy the evil in Mordor, a fine group of lads wouldn't you say?" Elrond said gesturing his hand in front of her.

Andrea smiled as she gazed at the men. Her eyes drifted from the elf to the hobbits to Aragorn. All the friends she had made would be sacrificing their lives to save the world they lived in. A frown formed on her rosy red lips. She didn't want to leave them.

"Just wait one minute. I can't let them have all the fun now can I?" Andrea said smiling at the hobbits who seemed to light up with excitement at her voice. "I would also like to accompany the fellowship on their journey to protect Frodo."

She looked at Elrond for approval and he seemed more than pleased. The hobbits cheered but Andrea couldn't help noticing the lack of enthusiasm in Aragorn's manner. Perhaps he did not want her to accompany him.

"You must be joking? Elrond, a woman? And one we know nothing about?" The proud man jumped up in protest. Andrea's face twisted in disgust.

_What an ass._

"Be at ease Boromir, I have the highest faith in Andrea's abilities." She smiled. Little did anyone know but she was skilled in the art of sword fighting. Her brother taught her everything he learned in the Italian army. Andrea walked to join the courageous group taking her place beside Aragorn.

Elrond gazed at the group for a few moments before dismissing them. "You have a long journey ahead of you rest well tonight, you leave in the morning."

They all watched as Elrond walked away until they began to talk amongst themselves. Andrea maintained her place by Aragorn's side.

"Ah, you must be Andrea. I have heard so much about you." A giant man clothed in grey robes spoke. Confused, Andrea looked at Aragorn for help.

"Andrea, this is Gandalf the Grey, a great wizard might I add." Aragorn spoke. Andrea smiled and shook the hand of the man that towered over her.

"I am very pleased to meet you Andrea and hopefully we have time to get better acquainted later. Now I must attend to a few things before tomorrow. " Gandalf said bowing his head in departure. Andrea watched as the grey wizard disappeared into the sunset. Her attentions were soon captivated by another familiar presence.

"Just because Elrond trusts you doesn't mean that I do. You better watch your back my lady, one wrong move and…" Boromir sneered at Andrea who returned his hate with a disgusted facial expression of pure annoyance. However, before he could finish, Boromir was interrupted.

"Ignore him my lady. He does not think highly of anyone but himself." A voice said from behind the man. Andrea's face lit up with delight when she saw the beautiful elf kneeling down at her feet. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood and will gladly give you my trust. " He announced quickly gazing back at Boromir with frustration.

Andrea was in such awe by the elf's manner she didn't no what to say. But she managed to blurt out a few words. "Thank you Legolas, I will do nothing to break your trust, I can promise you that." She responded staring daggers at Boromir when she reached the second half of her sentence. The man, annoyed, turned around murmuring a few things before he walked away not to be seen again till morning.

Legolas focused his attentions back on the lady in front of him. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you my lady. I now know that are encounter in the garden was not merely a wonderful dream." Andrea blushed furiously. He had remembered. "Until we meet again my lady." He spoke kissing her hand gently.

"Please, call me Andrea." She smiled gazing into his bright blue eyes.

"As you wish Andrea." He whispered into her hand, before releasing it.

She watched him as he followed the same route Gandalf and Boromir had taken. Her hand throbbed with pleasure where his lips had touched her delicate skin. Andrea found herself captivated by Legolas.

_ Oh and his name was so very mysterious. _

She was intrigued, and couldn't wait till their next meeting.

Aragorn analyzed Andrea's face. He watched her stare off into the distance with a love-stoned expression.

_Legolas always had a way with the ladies. _

Andrea's thoughts were interrupted by laughter. She glanced over to see Aragorn chuckling to himself.

"What is so funny?"

"You."

"Me?" Andrea answered with an eyebrow raised.

"Come on, we should go back and get some rest. We have a big journey ahead of us tomorrow." Aragorn laughed changing the subject.

"I suppose you're right."

Andrea took Aragorn's arm and the two of them walked back together.


	4. Off On A Not So Good Start

Andrea awoke at the crack of dawn the next morning to a gentle shake from the firm hands of Aragorn.

"We leave soon. I placed the clothes you requested beside the bath." He whispered. "You must not take to long."

Andrea smiled and nodded her head. She waited to get out of bed until Aragorn had left. The bath was already filled with warm water. She bathed herself quickly and dressed; satisfied with the clothes she has received from Aragorn.

Andrea gazed into the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. The long black pants rose to her bellybutton and the creamed colored tunic was hanging loosely at her sides. She tucked it into her pants and with a last look she grabbed her shoes and left.

The fellowship watched Andrea as she stumbled their direction, attempting to put on the little black elf shoes Aragorn had placed in her room. Merry and Pippin giggled but where silenced by Boromir, who hissed in disgust as the lady approached. Aragorn smile grew wider as Andrea drew closer.

_She is quite the character._

When she reached them, her hand gracefully brushed the hair out of her porcelain white face.

"Ah glad you decided to join us Andrea." Gandalf spoke nodding her direction.

"Yes, I seemed to encounter a bit of trouble with these shoes. Thank god I made it time." Andrea replied out of breath. A blush crept over her face as she noticed Legolas staring directly at her with an unreadable expression.

"Ha." Boromir mumbled sarcastically under his breath. Andrea shot an annoyed look, which he gladly returned. She already sensed problems with this man, he reminded her of the ruthless pigs back home, prideful and arrogant.

"Good morning my friends." A voice from behind the fellowship called. They turned around to find none other than Elrond, and two other elves who seemed to be carrying weapons.

Elrond stepped forward handing each hobbit a small dagger. "I hope you will never have to use these young ones." The cheerful hobbits nodded with a bit of despair in their eyes.

"It is not in their nature to be exposed to such dangers." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. Andrea's entire body shook with pleasure as the warm breath engulfed her ear, taking her breath away. However the powerful sensation came to abrupt halt when Elrond called her forward, handing her a sword. She walked forward leaving the elf smirking with satisfaction.

"The one of the finest swords ever made. It was once mine and I am now bestowing it upon you. A great quantity of magic and powers are within this weapon and only you can unlock it. " Elrond said with a humble tone. The fellowship gazed at the sword as Andrea removed it from the scabbard. It seemed to stretch on all the way towards the sky as she lifted the weapon towards the sunlight. The blade glistened in the light, nearly blinding everyone in the room. Gripping the gold handle, Andrea placed the sword back in scabbard and strapped it to the belt that hung around the center of her tunic.

Elrond smiled as he studied the expression of the woman before him. Its beauty already amazed her, if only she was aware of the power it hide beneath the sliver.

"Well my friends, I can only wish you luck on your journey. May you stay safe and unharmed." And with that Elrond exited the room, leaving the fellowship to fend for themselves.

After a few minutes of arguing the fellowship decided on what route they would take.

"I still think it would be wiser to follow this path through the mountains." Boromir sighed in defeat as Aragorn and Legolas gained up on him.

"Well everyone else agrees on this path, so we are taking it." Legolas replied. The two stared at each other for a few moments with hostile glares. Until Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas shouldered, gesturing him to let it go.

The fellowship began their journey leaving the elf kingdom behind as they set out for the darkest place on middle earth. Andrea walked alongside the hobbits, they had not spoken a word since the fellowship had left. She glanced back to see Legolas arguing with Gimli, and blushed furiously when their eyes met.

"Why such the long faces little ones?" Andrea asked glancing down at her friends.

"We're afraid." Frodo answered looking up at Andrea. She could tell her was trying to find comfort in her eyes. Her smile seemed to be enough reassurance as a small grimace formed on his lips.

"As they should be." Came a proud tone Andrea's left. Boromir was now beside Andrea. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Prepare yourselves for the most terrifying experience of your lives hobbits. This will not be an easy journey." The hobbits looked up wide-eyed and afraid at Andrea.

"Must you be such a downer Boromir, I am sure it isn't that bad." Andrea answered in efforts to reassure the half lings.

"You are right it's worse." Boromir answered coldly. One of the hobbits whimpered in terror. Andrea was furious. This man was so arrogant, so cold, so absolutely unbearable to be around. Suddenly, Andrea pushed Boromir off the path and into the forest. She grabbed his tunic and guided him far enough in order to keep what she was about to say away from the hobbits sensitive ears.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself." She scolded. " How dare you scare them like that! Do you know much courage it took in the first place for them to even agree to what you say is such a dangerous journey? Not only does Frodo have the burden of carrying that stupid ring, but he has you to scare the living shit out of him. You better keep your big mouth shut or…"

"Or what?" Boromir answered with fury. "I am just preparing them for what is to come. Your ignorance is outrageous. You talk as if you have walked these lands your whole life but you haven't. And let's be honest here, you are the true burden on the fellowship. Not only are you woman, incapable of almost everything, you are not even from these lands. We all know the reason you are here is just to be Aragorn's little fucking whore."

Without thinking, Andrea slapped the man across the face. Her body raged with angered emotions. This man closely resembled her father, the father that she hated.

Meanwhile, back on the trail, Legolas noticed Andrea's absence. When he questioned the hobbits they informed him that she had gone off in the forest with Boromir. The elf called out Aragorn's name pleading him to stop for a moment.

"Two members of the fellowship have gone astray." The elf answered in a calm voice. He was worried about the things Boromir was capable of. He had noted the man's obsession with ring at an early start. Plus he found himself a bit intrigued by Andrea. She was mysterious, strange, someone unheard of. He wanted to learn more.

"Let us wait here for a moment." Gandalf announced.

Aragorn nodded tapping Legolas' shoulder as in a gesture to follow him into the forest where they heard the yelling voice of a man in the distance. The two friends exchanged worried glances.

Boromir caressed his cheek and winced in pain. "Why you little…" He began advancing towards her in a hostile manner.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Aragorn yelled when he came to find the two of them anger and violent. Legolas looked stared at Boromir, analyzing his every move. After a long moment of silence, Aragorn spoke again.

"Please, we best get this resolved now, what happened?"

Andrea annoyed by Aragorn's attempt of playing peacemaker, she stormed off brushing against his shoulder as she passed. The three men stood there confused. They were not the greatest when it came to deciphering a woman's emotions.

"We should get back Aragorn." Legolas finally spoke, breaking the tension and silence that captured the air.

For the rest of the day Boromir stuck by Aragorn and Andrea by the hobbits. She listened to them tell tales of the Shire. And she exchanged the few good memories she had of Sicily.

Darkness began to fill the sky allowing for the tired bunch to stop and set up camp.


	5. UPDATE

Hey guys I am about 60% sure I will update today, although it might be a shorter chapter. It's finals week at school and my job takes up most of the weekend. So I am gonna take this chance to address a few things.

I realize that Andrea does not talk like she is from the Middle Ages. I do this because let's be honest here, nobody wants to read material they can't understand. Also because I think it makes her a bit more relatable to readers.

Another thing is accuracy. I see a lot of critics hating on authors because the inaccuracy of the events in the book. How can you write a fan fiction if you follow ever aspect of your book? Sometimes speeding things up and writing in scenarios that never occur are essential in a fanfic, unless I have mistaken.


	6. A Walk In The Forest

Andrea collapsed on a small grassy knoll that lay between two trees. She watched as the hobbits rolled around on the ground with happiness that they had finally got to get off their small legs. She could only imagine how tried they were because she herself felt exhausted.

It was only the first day. What had she gotten herself into? Andrea closed her eyes and the first thing that invaded her mind was her brother's toothy grin. She remembered how he use to read her bedtime stories every night, even when she reached young adulthood.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the agitated voice of Boromir.

"If you can't appreciate my work elf, then you best well do it yourself next time."

"Excuse me for assuming the great warrior that you say you are was able to collect wood for the fire." The elf replied in a calm sarcastic tone.

"Peace brothers." Aragorn exclaimed finally stepping in with a firm hand on the shoulders of his companions.

Boromir shrugged off Aragorn's hand and took a seat next to Frodo. The two began conversing about their homelands. Legolas stormed off into the woods, without thinking Andrea arose from the ground and followed him. She walked deep into the forest, her hands glazing across the surface of bark and leaves. Just when she thought she had lost all sight of him, Andrea found him leaning his back against a small oak tree, facing the opposite direction of her.

"I worry about Boromir's intentions." Legolas stated aloud, startling Andrea. The elf glanced back at her, watching as she tried to compose herself.

Andrea accepting she had been easily discovered walked ahead so she was face to face with the handsome elf.

"I do not trust him. He is alike all men, a weak man, easily persuaded by the ring's power." Legolas continued.

"But surely not all men are weak, just misunderstood, confused." Andrea stated a bit surprised at her defense of Boromir. The elf looked at her in disbelief.

"Easily manipulated by power."

"Do you think that of all the human race?"

"Yes I do."

"But what of Aragorn? Is he weak and easily manipulated by power?" Andrea asked knowing this would be hard for the elf prince to answer. She gazed into his eyes, observing his hesitation.

"Aragorn is the best of men. But he like all men falters beneath power. Not necessarily the same as Boromir, a different kind of power. A power that is one of the most harmful but the most beautiful." Legolas answered slowly.

Andrea looked up at him with curious eyes. She wondered what power he was speaking of, the way he described in that sweet voice of his made her heart melt with wonder.

"If all of humans are weak, I am weak. But I can only hope I possess the weakness of the power that Aragorn suffers from." She answered in a grave tone and with that Andrea turned around to return to the rest of the fellowship.

Legolas watched as she walked away, he found himself admiring her wisdom. He had expected a woman as beautiful as she to be a burden on this journey. He had to admit he liked her company. She was pleasant to talk to, and since their flirtation in woods he felt comfortable around her. He didn't feel the need to watch what he said around her.

Legolas then quickly caught up to Andrea, accidently brushing his hand with hers, causing her pale cheeks to turn a slight shade of pink. Embarrassed he simply flashed an apologetic smile her way.

"Tell me of your homeland." Legolas spoke attempting to easy the tension.

"Well, it is composed of men. It is usually a beautiful place enwrapped with culture, delicious food, but those memories are vague. In recent years, almost as far back as I can remember war, bloodshed, and death, surrounded Sicily. My brother, the only family that ever met anything to me, was killed. I watched him die. My father was the biggest criminal in all of Italy; he loved us and did right by my brother and me. One day however, the King's men captured him, after he attempted to steal from the monarch once again. In order to save his own life, he sold my brother and me to the Sicilian army. It wasn't too bad at first; we were trained to be ruthless killers, skilled in swordsmanship. But once my brother was murdered, I left the army, and got into trouble of my own. That's how ended up here actually, I was thrown down a stone well to what was suppose to be my death."

"What happened to your brother?" Legolas asked amazed at the bravery of the woman that walked beside him.

Andrea noticing they had reached camp, and were now being extensively watched.

"Another day." Andrea answered shifting her eyes towards the rest of the fellowship.

Legolas nodded clearing his throat, " I see you managed to set up camp."


	7. Not Who You Think I Am

As the night progressed Aragorn watched the group sleep, as he was chosen to guard the campsite. Little did he know Andrea lay awake, lost in her own thoughts. She wanted to know what it felt like to sleep again. She hadn't slept for a second in five years, ever since….Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of what she thought was an intruder. Leaping out of bed and drawing her sword, Andrea found herself face to face with Aragorn.

"Sorry I though you were a stranger." Andrea justified.

"You must sleep lightly, even Legolas did not awake at my movements." Aragorn stated.

"I guess you could say that." Andrea spoke, with a disgruntled look upon her face.

"The fire is dying, I should go collect some wood…can you.." Aragorn began.

"Allow me." She said with a wink followed by disappearing into the forest. Andrea travelled a bit farther than she expected until she found would suitable for the fire. She bent over to collect the long dry sticks off the forest floor when she heard something move behind her. Dropping all the wood she quickly drew her sword, and turned around to face the ugliest creature she had ever beheld in her gaze.

The creature did not hesitate; he instantly began to swing the blade. The clashing of metal began as Andrea skillfully battled the creature.

"Shit!"

Hearing the noise of the fight, Aragorn jumped up and rushed out into the forest following the grunts of what sounded like an orc. Entering the scene he saw Andrea gracefully kick the orcs legs, making her enemy fall upon the ground before stabbing him clear in the chest.

Looking up she met the concerned eyes of Aragorn, she smiled as to reassure him of everything was okay.

"Andrea watch out!" He screamed as the orc managed to stab Andrea straight in the chest with a small dagger. Instantly Aragorn cut the head of the orc, his severed body falling to the floor.

Andrea stared down at the dagger in the middle of her chest. She could feel her heart beating faster than if she had run a marathon. She looked up at Aragorn, whose pain stricken eyes concluded this was the end for his new friend.

Falling to her knees, Andrea began to laugh. Started, Aragorn joined her, kneeling in front of her, cupping his face in her hands.

"Andrea, I don't know what to.." He paused glancing at the fatal wound on her chest. Squinting to get a closer look, shock spread across his face, he could not believe what he was seeing. The blood on Andrea's tunic slowly began to fade away. Her slender fingers grabbed a hold of the dagger and pulled it out, her nose crinkling as if she were in pain. Standing up she threw the dagger on top of the orc's body. Andrea walked towards the closest tree, leaning one shoulder against it, facing away from her friend. She did not know how on earth she would explain this to Aragorn, what his reaction would be. This was a conversation she thought she would have been able to avoid with anyone on Middle Earth.

After what seemed centuries of silence Aragorn finally spoke. "Care to explain what just happened? Most people I know don't survive fatal wounds to the chest." Andrea could her the irritation in his voice like she had kept some sort of huge secret from him.

"When I said I was mortal, I must have forgotten the im-mortal, part."

Rising to his feet, Aragorn replied with biting sarcasm. "Really, I would have never of guessed, after that little charade."

She knew he wanted answers and fast. "Does the name Dracula mean anything to you?" Turning to face him, Andrea noticed his eyes widen with a mixture of fear and amazement.

"You don't mean to tell me that you, you are a.."

"Vampire. Yes, and it isn't all its made out to be. " She replied feeling her cheeks heat, never before this moment had anyone discovered her most hidden secret.

"That's why you're a light sleeper, you don't sleep at all! And your skin, more pale than elf's…." Aragorn announced finally putting the pieces together.

"Look this is not something I take pride in…" She began.

"And you best not, your race was banished many years ago by the elfish world. If anyone where to find out about this you'd be…" Aragorn trailed off.

"That's why nobody will find out about this, right?" Andrea asked, searching Aragorn's face for an answer.

"Yes, of course not." He said after a short pause. He knew there was something off about this girl; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Although he had to admit this is far from what he expected.

"We should head back." Andrea said taking the lead, leaving Aragorn alone in his thoughts.

**Don't freak out because Andrea is a vampire, she is more like an Underworld or League of Extraordinary Men type of Vampire, NOT TWILIGHT TYPE. those aren't even what REAL vampires are like... **


	8. Realizations at the River

**My next few chapters will probably be very short, since I am traveling in Europe, and I only have restless nights to type. **

The next days journey, Legolas could sense the tension between Aragorn and Andrea. It wasn't that they were in constant heated argument; it was the fact that they had hardly spoken a word to each other. Legolas had questioned both of his friends, but neither had anything to say on the matter just an, "nothing's wrong."

Upon the arrival of midday, the fellowship decided to rest for a while. Everyone had gone down to the river. Boromir and Gimli played in the water with hobbits, which had managed to throw Andrea in against her own will. Legolas had wandered off into the forest, and Aragorn and Gandalf sat on the rocks watching the hobbits constantly splash water into each other's faces.

Aragorn was hardly amused by his friends' playfulness; he was to caught up in events from the previous night.

"We all come from different aspects of life Aragorn, whether it be good or evil, Andrea didn't choose her fate, and if you recall neither did you." Gandalf spoke, taking notice in the ranger's demeanor.

"I suppose that is true, but if one does not choose their own fate, does that make an orc less evil, considering they were practically raised to kill?" Aragorn asked, questioning the wizard's judgment.

"We all have evil in us Aragorn, and image of who we are illustrated by others to be is not necessarily the person we are."

Aragorn paused. The man spoke with great wisdom and truth; perhaps he knew what was troubling him.

"Just because the elves have condemned the vampire race as pure evil, does not mean they are…." Gandalf went on. "Men and vampires have co-existed is that not true? But sometimes a race is so prejudice against the other they cannot see past the faults of one another to stay open-minded."

Aragorn understood. Gandalf knew of Andrea's condition, but he also knew that Andrea was not "pure evil" despite what the elves had made her kin seem to be. He felt foolish to have ever judged Andrea; she had never given him a reason to think poorly of her. Apologies were definitely in order.

Legolas had now returned and took a seat beside Aragorn. He smiled as he watched the hobbits, rather merciless, dunk Andrea under water.

"They are quite fond of her." Gandalf laughed.

"Who wouldn't be?" Legolas replied with a rather dreamy voice. He glanced over to see Aragorn and Gandalf staring at him with surprise. Realizing what he had just said, he made a quick effort to cover his tracks.

"What I meant was that she gives them plenty of attention, and is very sweet…beautiful as well…" Legolas stopped, he knew he was just making it worse when he saw Gandalf quirk his eyebrow at him. Aragorn chuckled patting his blond haired friend on the back.

Boromir and Gimli managed to drag themselves out of the water, followed by Frodo and Sam. With one last push, Merry and Pippin sprinted out of the river, taking shelter behind the fellowship, knowing Andrea would soon be after them. Drenched, Andrea's clothes clung to her body, outlining ever curve a women was granted. She flipped her long black hair over her head so it trailed down her back. Andrea looked up to find all the men staring at her in wonder, and awe, even Boromir. Making eye contact with Aragorn, who had looked around and noted the love struck expressions of his friends; they both burst into laughter, and were soon joined by the rest of the fellowship.

Andrea advanced forward collapsing on the ground right next to Legolas, who was definitely not amused by her little show. For a second he almost thought he was jealous, but that would be impossible, she was just another girl.

She smiled at him but he did not return the greeting. Instead he averted his eyes in the other direction.

"Well what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing." He answered rather coldly. Andrea's face winced with surprise at his hostility.

"Well all right then." She replied harshly, getting up to follow Aragorn in the woods. Legolas instantly regretted what he had just done, no matter how harmless it was in the long run.


	9. Trials of Life

**I am home from London and Edinburgh! By god the most two beautiful places in the world! I am doing my best to get back over there as soon as possible. I have been very busy with AP homework...so lame, but it had to be done, I typed this at 2am, I missed you guys as well as the story! Enjoy :) **

Good morning Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf." Andrea chimed as walked over to the fire where the three were preparing breakfast. She glanced at the hobbits, who still of course where fast asleep.

"Well you seem rather cheerful this morning." Boromir remarked raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Indeed.." A familiar voice mocked from behind her. Andrea turned around to see Legolas and Gimli had returned to the campsite with more wood to fuel the fire.

"As you seem rather dreadful this morning Legolas." Andrea said lifting her chin a bit higher and then making no effort to hide her intentions as she marched over and took a seat very, very close to Boromir. The thought revolted her, but she knew Legolas didn't like him, it was the best she could settle for.

"So Aragorn, do you think we shall make it to the mountains this evening?"Andrea asked as she ate the food the boys prepared.

"That's the plan, it should be rather cold, the hobbits will have difficulty." He answered offering Legolas food as his friend sat beside him.

"As will the lady." Legolas said annoyed.

But before Andrea could release her fury someone else came to her rescue.

"I am sure Andrea is much qualified for this kind of endeavor." Boromir turned placing his hand on her knee. "However shall you require any assistance my lady, rest assured I am at you disposal." Aragorn noticed Legolas' fists clench, he patted his friends back in order to ease his tension.

"How sweet of you Boromir, you offer is almost irresistible." . She smiled up at the man, cursing herself to oblivion for it, before looking at Legolas with a wicked smug expression. He looked as though he would kill her. Least to say she wasn't completly satisfied.

Gandalf let out a hearty laugh, he simply had been observing the entire situation as well as Gimli who looked very amused by the tension around the campfire.

"I think we ought to wake the hobbits now." Aragorn spoke extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"A grand idea indeed." Gandalf nodded in agreement.

After the hobbits had ate the fellowship began there journey up the mountain. The hobbits had surprised the whole group, they has been keeping with no struggle. Gandalf and Aragorn led the way, as the hobbits eagerly followed behind them. Andrea walked beside Boromir, prepared to catch any little ones if they fell, Legolas and Gimli kept up the rear.

"You're joking they let women into the army where you come from?" Boromir exclaimed.

"You act surprised Boromir, can a woman not fight as well as a man? Maybe if I may be so bold, better than a man?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am sure if they all possess the wit and talent, as you, they'd make the finest army known to man."

Legolas looked at Gimli pretending to puke, making the dwarf chuckle.

"You are to kind Boromir." Andrea replied with a wide grin sweeping across her face.

"I'm curious to your sudden kindness to the lady Boromir, after all you where the one who claimed Andrea would be a burden on this trip." Legolas accused with a smirk on face. Andrea scowled at him and his deliberate attempt to stir trouble.

"I clearly was not thinking straight, seeing that Andrea here is as good a warrior as you if not better."

Legolas laughed at his remark, a woman a better warrior than himself, very unlikely.

"Why do you laugh Legolas do you doubt me? Do you disagree with Boromir, am I not as skilled as you?" Andrea asked with frustration.

"I was merely laughing at Boromir, when he enquired he was not thinking straight." The clever elf quickly covered up. "The ring tends to have that effect on men."

"Of what do you suggest!" Boromir yelled grabbing Legolas by the tunic. The two stared into each others eyes with deep hatred. The entire fellowship stopped and stared at the bickering members. Andrea's hand flew up to the arm that gripped on tightly to the elf.

"I suggest nothing, merely an observation." Legolas answered calmly, yet the cold tone of his voice displayed his anger.

"Is there a problem?" Aragorn called from the front.

"Boromir." Andrea whispered. The man turned to look at her piercing dark blue eyes. She easily melted him.

"Nothing, just putting the elf in his place." Boromir called back to Aragorn, as him and Andrea continued on to the rest of the group.

Gimli let out a roaring laughter.

"Oh shut up." Legolas said rolling his eyes as he followed ahead.

With a few minor mishaps the fellowship decided to cross inside the mines, that Gimli took know effort in hiding his pride. When they finally entered the mine, Andrea fell all the way to the back of the group beside Legolas, and she grabbed him sweeping him away to dark corner, where she pushed him lightly against the wall. Glancing to make sure no one was around she turned her attention to the surprised elf.

"Explain your conduct." She demanded.

"Pardon?" The elf glared at her clearly annoyed.

"Explain your conduct!" She nearly yelled at him.

"You'll have to be more specific." He replied flatly.

Andrea scowled at him and was now on the verge of slapping this elf across the face.

"Oh do you mean what I said to Boromir?" Legolas continued putting on his best I had a revelation face.

"Yes, that is exactly what I met." Andrea confirmed with a forced fake smile.

"Well like I said before I was merely making an observation." He replied beginning to walk away from Andrea, before she pushed him, this time more roughly against the wall.

"Well you know what I think?"She said inching closer to him, her hands sliding up and gripping his tunic.

"Please enlighten me." He dryly spoke, in attempt to cover up the fact his heart was beating in his stomach.

"I think you're jealous." She said with a wicked smilwee spreading across her face.

"Is that so?" He remarked, his tone more softer than before.

"Yes, if I may be so bold?" She asked pressing her body against Legolas.

"Certainly." He replied, attempting to maintain is composure.

"Yes, I would say you want me." She whispered, so close that he could feel her words on his lips, her hot breath warming them.

"You want me." She repeated. Legolas struggled with all his might to hold her gaze, his light blue eyes piercing into her dark blue ones with just as much intensity.

That was until Andrea jumped back at the sound of a loud wailing cry. They both looked at each other with concern. Before any words were exchanged Legolas grabbed Andrea's hand and ran towards the cry.

On their return the two observed Gimli on the floor in desperation, bodies of dwarfs lay all around. Aragorn managed to catch Andrea's gaze querying an eyebrow in her and Legolas direction, obviously noticing their short absence and linked hands.

"This is not a mine, where have you led us! This is a tomb!" Boromir shouted. "Straight to our deaths."

Legolas pulled an arrow out of one of the bodies. Aragorn came to his side.

"It seems as though this is the work of Goblins." The elf spoke aloud.

"Come we must hurry then, and be quiet!" Gandalf demanded of his companions as they ran further into the caves.

As they were hurrying through the mines Andrea was sure she sensed another presence lurking. And she was right.

"Frodo!" She cried and much to her relief Aragorn's sword came flying down into the neck of the goblin.

Before she knew it the whole place was flooded with goblins, she drew her sword, and began killing every single one that neared her. Legolas managed to jump upon a rock and was shooting, the hobbits hid behind Gandalf as he battled a few goblins with staff. Gimli seemed to be rather enjoying himself as he hacked away at the goblins, in revenge of his family of course.

Andrea found herself locked in combat with an extremely skilled Goblin, not as good as her of course.

"Haha!" She exclaimed as she disarmed her opponent, only to see his ugly face smiling. As she turned around she was nose to nose with an orc who was about to chop her head off . Suddenly an arrow flew in front of her face, hitting the orc precisely in the temple, knocking him dead on the ground. Andrea turned to see Legolas wink at her with a giant smirk on his face. She knew he wouldn't let her forget about that. Returning to the goblin that had thought her demise amusing, she slit his slimly throat, a slow agonizing death.

"Get out of here!" Aragorn roared. The fellowship followed Gandalf and the hobbits as they ran to a bridge.

"All right let's move." Gandalf instructed. Boromir led Merry and Pippin across the bridge, followed by Gimli and Sam. The cave began to rumble, rocks fell from the ceiling. Andrea ducked to the right avoiding the rock that hit the ground between her and Legolas.

"Legolas, Andrea you next." Aragorn beckoned.

"Easy for elf, can't say the same for a mortal, think you can make it." Legolas asked, glancing at the huge gap where the bridge cut off and the rest of the fellowship stood.

Andrea huffed with annoyance. "I like my chances." She gracefully leapt off the bridge and landed next to Boromir, with perfect balance.

Legolas rolled his eyes as he followed, leaping across the open gap. His feet landing on the very edge, his body teetered as he slipped back to what could most likely be the end of his life. That was until the firm pale hand of Andrea tugged his tunic pulling him to safety.

"Easy for an elf?" She mocked with a raised eyebrow before releasing him. Legolas simply let out a frustrated sigh.

Turning her attention back to the bridge, she realized two things. Aragorn and Gandalf seemed to be arguing. She then saw the wizard whisper something into Aragorn's ear to which his face went extremely pale, with a confused expression. She also noticed that the bridge was collapsing even further.

"Aragorn!" She yelled. The man looked at her before grabbing onto Frodo and jumping the much larger gap. A sigh of relief flooded her as they made it across. As much as she cared for everyone in the fellowship, she had grown rather close with Aragorn in particular, plus he knew her secret.

"Holy shit." Andrea whimpered as she saw a large flaming dragon like creature appear out of no where. The fellowship looked with deep concern as Gandalf attempted to yield the beast.

"Go back to the shadow!" He yelled with a stern powerful voice and with that he turned to jump, but instead his ankle was caught in the whip of the beast, as clung to the edge of the cliff for his dear life.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed as Boromir struggled to hold the young hobbit back.

As she saw his body slip away she sprinted towards the edge of the cliff about to leap into the darkness after him before being grabbed from behind by Aragorn.

"What are you doing I can retrieve him!" She yelled still struggling in the man's firm arms, breathing heavily with frustration.

"Andrea he is beyond your saving." He whispered into her ear as she still fought to be free "Please..."and with that he released her, her limp body collapsing too her knees. Gandalf had so much left to tell her, teach her, she knew it. Glancing back she saw the face of Frodo, the loss of his old friend was written all over his face, it was almost as if his spirit had been broken.

"Come we must continue." Aragorn spoke, with a slight break in his voice. Something was troubling him, not only Gandalf's death, but there was something else.

The fellowship began to walk leaving Andrea on the ground. Saving Gandalf would have been easy for her, she could fly if she wanted to after all, although it would exhaust her, especially since she hadn't...Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand gently touch her shoulder in comfort, she looked up into the grave face of Legolas. With a weak smile to reassure him she was okay, she rose from the ground, and two scurried off the catch up with the fellowship.


	10. Improper Goodbyes

**To of all you loyal readers I thank you! I am cannot express my gratitude if you are reading this. I could bombard you with excuses to why I have been away so long. Just college apps, homecoming week, school work mock trial...the list goes on. Anyway i HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

**;)**

**-April**

The biting cold air stung Andrea's breath as she toppled onto the ground in the snow, the vision of Gandalf's fall replaying in her mind over and over again.

"We must go on." Aragorn yelled, glancing back to make sure the goblins had not followed them.

"For god's sake give them a moment man!" Boromir said looking down at the hobbits, who were in hysterics.

"Aragorn's right, the goblin's could attack us at any moment." Legolas chimed in, his face hiding all grievances.

Andrea watched as the males slowly peeled the hobbits off the ground. She sighed and trailed behind the rest of the fellowship continually turning around to see if they were being followed. After what seemed about hours of running, Aragorn finally halted.

"We shall camp here tonight." He spoke in soft voice that almost seemed comforting. Nothing could ease the loss of Gandalf. Andrea dropped to the floor exhausted, she might actually sleep tonight, and her fear of nightmares could not keep her asleep.

Boromir stood silently, holding his weight against a tall oak tree. Gimli sat with a grave expression by the fire Aragorn has just made. The hobbits lay in ruins on the floor; they had finally cried themselves to sleep.

"What will you do Aragorn." Andrea overheard Legolas whispering to his companion.

"I do not know my friend, I do not know." The rugged man responded.

Legolas flashed Andrea a quick smile to reassure her everything was all right, when he noticed her lingering eyes. She yawned, and stared into his light blues from a distance, causing his heart to skip a beat. He watched as her eyes drifted closed.

Andrea felt a coldness welling all around her. Opening her eyes she was greeted with war. The Italian army had just started to advance. The skies were a dark musky gray that sent shivers down Andrea's spine. _I've been here before. _Looking around her for a familiar face, all she saw were blurry images of faces she could not recognize. Staggering forward, she made her way out of the crowd, and found a body lying on the ground. As she drew closer the face registered in her brain. She whaled in agony.

"Andrea, Andrea. Wake up…Andrea." Legolas yelled, shaking the thin arms of his new friend. Andrea's eyes jumped open.

"Are you all right?" The elf asked, a concerned look on his face. Flipping her black curls out of her face, Andrea looked up into his beautiful face, her eyes trailing along his defined cheekbones.

"Um, yes I am fine. Bad dream." She answered forcing a smile.

"What was it about?" Legolas asked rather innocently.

Andrea shuddered. "Nothing of importance."

"Your hands are as cold as the harshest winter." Legolas acknowledged, instinctively rubbing her palm with his thumb. Andrea closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the small sensation.

"Are you sure your are fine?" He asked with a concern, looking as though he was not convinced. Andrea nodded. Silence filled the air for a few brief moments, leaving the two feeling unresolved awkward tension.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" Legolas asked, addressing his behavior towards her and Boromir early. He knew he had been cruel, despite whether he believed they both deserved it or not.

Andrea laughed.

"I do not know, you have not answered my question." She teased.

"Well your timing was impeccable." He responded, remembering how the cried of Gimli had interrupted their conversation at the mines.

She let out a long sigh. "I do not know Legolas. If Gandalf is a wizard and has fallen, what chances do we have of making it to this Mordor?"

"We make our own chances, I think a part of Gandalf needed to stay, needed to fight." Legolas answered.

"Needed to die." Andrea whispered.

"No." Legolas whispered back, feeling the pain that leaked through her voice. Raising her hand, Andrea brushed a long piece of the elf's golden locks behind his ear. He smiled at the gesture. It was an attempt to comfort him, and her.

"You look exhausted." Andrea said noting the droopy circles under the light blue eyes that lit up Legolas' face. "Get some sleep."

"I am to keep watch." He reminded.

"Allow me, tis almost dawn anyway. You need at least a few hours of rest." She argued. He shook his head in agreement. He had to admit, he was extremely tired.

Aragorn laughed as he looked at Gimli's facial expression upon realizing the elf's current position. Still sound asleep; Legolas had laid his head in the small lap of Andrea. His face buried into her stomach. Andrea sat leaning against a rock for support. She was asleep as well.

"Should we wake them before the others arise?" Gimli asked.

"I think that would be a wise idea." Aragorn said, running his rough hand through his shaggy dark brown hair. The last thing he wanted was Boromir to observe this sight.

"Hey lovebirds." Gimli called kicking a pile of dirt onto the sleeping figures. Legolas began shifting in Andrea's lap causing her to lazily open her eyes for a moment. "Time to get off your lazy asses!"

Legolas opened his eyes trying to register his location. Sitting up he looked at Andrea who was still half asleep. He glanced up at Gimli who was quirking an eyebrow in the elf's direction.

"What?" Legolas asked trying to play the situation off.

The dwarf merely rolled his eyes.

After everyone awoke and ate the fellowship set off again. As they progressed Andrea noted something distant in Legolas' eyes. Boromir and Frodo had wandered off into the woods, while the other hobbits stayed beside Andrea.

"Is there something wrong?" Andrea asked catching up to Legolas who had been at least 30 paces in front of her. Her black curls bounced on her back as she ran up to him.

"I sense something…..the goblins they are getting closer." Legolas said looking at Andrea.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted trying to locate their new leader.

"Orcs." Aragorn whispered, hearing a faint horn in the distance. "Frodo run."

Tons of orcs flooded the scene. Aragorn wielding his sword began to fight them off, spilling their blood one by one before retreating to the others. Legolas' eyes lit up with anticipation as he watched the orcs chase Aragorn down the hill. With a quick movement he whipped out his bow and arrow and was eliminating the monsters one by one. Drawing her sword, Andrea confidently swung her blade cutting off the heads of two orcs. Interrupting their fighting, a loud noise thundered from a close distance.

"Horn of Gondor!" Aragorn yelled immediately running towards the sound. Andrea and Legolas looked at each other before chasing after their friend. When they had finally caught up they found Aragorn lying beside Boromir's wounded body.

"Boromir!" Andrea screamed, sprinting to the injured man's side. Collasping to the floor, she grabbed one of Boromir's sweaty hands into her own cold clammy ones.

Boromir smiled at Andrea before looking back to Aragorn.

"My king…." He whispered before falling out of their lives forever.

Legolas watched as Andrea silently wept over Boromir's dead body, Aragorn weeping slightly as well, perhaps she loved him.


	11. Meanwhile in Lothlorien

**Faithful and Hopeful readers I have returned! I am horrified at how long I have left this story and plan on continuing it. Reviews are always needed lovelies! **

"Are you absolutely sure it is her?" Galadriel said looking into her trusted mirror.

"There is not a doubt in my mind. It is she." Elrond answered.

Galadriel sighed. "We sent her away to be safe. She is very last of her kind. The race has officially reached extinction, Thranduil made sure of that. He killed the last one himself a decade ago."

"We don't know that for sure. Some of them could be working for Sauron. "

"Perhaps."

"What shall we do?" Elrond asked.

Galadriel hesitated for a moment. The fate of this woman was out of her hands. She could not see the woman's future. Just her past and her present. "We shall not do anything. There is nothing we can do."

Elrond let out a frustrated sigh. "I promised her father I would take care of her."

"And you did Elrond. We cannot control her fate any longer; something greater than us tossed her back into this world, into our time. I just hope she…"

"Hope she what?"

"I hope she does not remember." Galadriel said with a grave expression.

Elrond's face twisted in horror for he had not considered her remembrance in any of his thoughts. If she did remember, he feared his good intentions would not be enough to save him from her wrath.

Elrond swallowed the thought. It was out of his control. "What of Aragorn?"

Galadriel turned around to face her son-in-law. "What of him?"

"I think he deserves to know the truth, to feel like he belongs, to have a connection to someone in this world." Elrond explained.

"Absolutely not!" Galadriel exclaimed. She noted the shocked disappointment on Elrond's face. "At least until we are sure she does not seek revenge. Because if she did, our duty as an elfish kind would be to kill her, and Aragorn would not take the murder of his only sister lightly."

Elrond let Galadriel's words sink in. She was right, however, Elrond felt if Aragorn knew the truth he could save them all when the woman remembered her real past.


End file.
